The present invention generally relates to the field of support systems and more specifically is concerned with tube supports in a steam generator and the like.
There are increasing needs for effective methods of supporting closely packed tubes that are subject to wear and damage from induced flow and/or mechanically induced vibrations. Such a condition exists in nuclear steam generators as well as in the more conventional apparatus used for effecting a heat transfer process.
The present state of the art shows numerous arrangements that consists of tubes that are loosely supported or are fastened to their supports using loose parts such as clamps, rivets, bolts, etc., all of which require extensive space and many of which are difficult to control. Such approaches have the additional problem that serious damage can result from such a part becoming unfastened and entrained in the flow stream.
The present invention seeks to overcome to a large extent these disadvantages of the now commonly used tube support arrangements.